


Full Ready

by 1010nabulation



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Oviposition, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7438546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1010nabulation/pseuds/1010nabulation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan has decided he's emotionally ready, but wants to make sure he's physically prepared to carry Karkat's grubs.  So he asks Karkat to help him out by filling him up with toy eggs to see how much he can handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Ready

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nachttour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nachttour/gifts).



“Are you sure you wanna do this, Kar? We really don't gotta if you're not into it...”

Karkat stares at you from the concupiscent platform like you've somehow grown another head and looks pointedly at the clutch of silicomb eggs you've got tucked against your belly as you carry them over. “Seriously, Eridan, how many fucking times are you going to ask me that? Look at me. Would I be up here, bare as the day I pupated, already staining the goddamn sheets with my nook-juices, if I _didn't_ want to do this?”

Your fins droop sheepishly and you can feel your cheeks heating, but you're smiling. He's got a point. Maybe you should stop worrying so much that your kink ain't Kar's and just be thankful he's going along with it, even if you secretly think he's probably only really turned on 'cause it's you doing the asking. That alone is pretty fuckin' amazing, that he wants to do this for _you_. How the fuck did you end up with such a great matesprit?

“I'm guessin' not,” you say, carefully depositing the eggs on the platform before climbing up to join him.

“You're goddamn right.” He picks up one of the eggs and examines it, feeling its surface and squeezing it, rolling it around in his hand. “So you want this... all of these... in your nook?”

Fuckin' hell, you feel heat spread all the way out to the tips of your fins, fluttering betrayers that they are. You thought you explained yourself well thoroughly already, but you guess you must have left out enough that Karkat still doesn't get it. (That, or it's just _that_ fuckin' depraved of you. Fuck.)

“Well,” you start, a waver creeping back into your w's like it does every time you get flustered enough. “Yeah. That's the basics, I suppose. I'm, ah, I'm kinda hopin' to see what it feels like to be full of eggs, so when the time comes for us to... you know...I can be full ready.”

“Yeah,” Karkat says, suddenly solemn. “Yeah, okay.”

A sigh makes your gills glub just a little and you relax some. 

“Pretty sure you also think it's hot as fuck to be filled like that, though.” Karkat is smirking now. “I”m just saying, let's lay all our perverted cards out on the table where everyone can ogle them.”

“Kar!” You give him a shove, all affronted. That's as much protest as you can give though; he knows you too well. Yeah, you're pretty sure this is gonna feel really fuckin' good, but you really do want to test this whole being-full-of-eggs thing out before it happens to you for real. Grubs... you and Kar are going to make grubs, and you're going to carry them. You're so fuckin' glad Fef figured out how to make any troll that wants to be fertile and bearing with her life magic. And anyone who doesn't can still procreate via the new mothergrub if they want. But you... you feel like you owe a debt and taking on the responsibility yourself felt right. Doing it with _Kar_ feels right.

Fuck, now you're tearing up, giving Karkat a wobbly smile. “That ain't the only reason I want this.”

“I know.” He leans over and wipes at your face so tenderly it makes your vascular pump constrict. “Hey, shh, I know. Sorry I couldn't keep my awful maw shut.”

You shake your head and take his hand, pressing a kiss to it. “No,” you whisper. “I'm a filthy pervert and I know it and so do you; you don't gotta apologize for callin' me on it.”

Suddenly Karkat is kissing you, softly at first, then harder, more passionately. You open your mouth to him and drink him in, so thrilled that he wants you, that he's _yours_.

“So,” Karkat breathes, still mouthing at your lips. “Are you ready?”

You trill at him and give him a last lingering kiss. “Please, Kar.”

He obliges you, moving to sit behind you so you can lean back against him. You spread your legs and he mouths at the gill slits on your neck as he reaches down to find your nook. You can feel his bulge hot and slick against your backside, and you groan. It's good. You're slick already too, making it nice and easy for Karkat to slip two fingers into your nook. “Said I was ready, Kar,” you whine, grasping your bulge with one hand so it doesn't get in his way.

Karkat huffs a laugh against your skin and gives you a love bite. “Mm, did you? Because I heard 'please', not 'yes I'm ready, Karkat, please fucking stick all this shit in my nook right now and don't even prepare me, not even a little.”

“Well I'm tellin' you that now!” You grind your ass back against his bulge in retaliation, and grin in satisfaction as it makes him moan.

“Ahhh, fuck.” Karkat's bulge seats itself between your ass cheeks and you clench your muscles just to hear him moan again. “Fuck! Shit, Eridan, if you don't stop that I won't be able to concentrate enough to get even one of these weird rubbery eggs in you.”

It's your turn to laugh, though Karkat chooses that moment to nip at your fin _and_ twist his fingers in your nook, so it turns into a keen halfway through. “Okay. No more foolin'. Please, Kar, fuckin' start already!”

This time he doesn't hesitate, just picks up an egg and starts pushing it into you. It slides in easily, and you whisper breathy encouragements to Karkat to keep going. “More. More, more.”

The second egg goes in as easily, and you start to feel pleasantly full. It feels like slightly more than Karkat's bulge does; anything more is going to start stretching you. You want that. The third egg takes a little longer to slide in than the first two, and the fourth is a struggle. You start panting, digging your claws into the soft sheets.

Karkat nuzzles your neck and shoulder, pressing tiny kisses to your gills as he works. “How are you doing?”

“Ngh. More. I can take more.” You think you can, anyway. You're going to try. From what Fef said, the clutches could be up to seven. That's three more. You got this.

Once Karkat has pushed the fifth egg into you, you can see low in your belly where they're accumulating in you. Cautiously, you press against the swelling, and cry out. It's—wow! You feel so full, so stretched; it's incredible.

“Whoa, Eridan, holy shit! You okay?” Karkat asks, pressing his hand against your spasming nook to keep the eggs inside you.

“Yeah! Don't stop!” Probably your breathy, strained voice isn't very reassuring, but you mean it.

Karkat readies the sixth egg and starts slowly shoving at it, being so careful. He's breathing fast, and you're pretty sure he must think you're going to break.

But you aren't. You're strong and you'll show him how much you can take. The eggs shift inside you as the sixth slides into place, and you groan, mouth hanging open. One more to go.

For a long moment, Karkat just holds the six eggs in you, not even reaching for the final seventh egg. Finally, he speaks. “Eridan. That's enough. Feferi said seven was the absolute maximum; this should be enough--”

“No. Do the last one; I want the fuckin' last one in me too. It's fine.” You grit your teeth. It hurts. In your own head, you'll admit it. You're stretched so much inside that your belly is definitely visibly distended. It's... it's a lot. But what's one more?

“I... I can't...”

“Please, Kar. Please, I want it. _Please!_ ” God, you sound so plaintively whiny, and you hate it. You hate it so much. You worked so hard to quit being so goddamn obnoxious and unpleasant, but in times of stress it just... fuckin' comes right out again. “Fuck.”

“I'm not going to hurt you,” Karkat says, and you're ready to fight him on it. But then he picks up the last egg, his hand shaking as he holds it in place behind the previous one. “I refuse to, Eridan, so you better fucking tell me if this so much as twinges going in.”

You laugh, but nod. No way in hell you're going to tell him you're already hurting. If it hurts too much, fine, you'll tell him to stop. You can agree to that. No lasting damage.

Excruciatingly slowly, the seventh and final egg gets pushed inside. Your nook spasms, trying to expel the excessive amount of eggs within you, but you take a shaking breath and tell Karkat to keep going. As he keeps squeezing it in, the eggs shift in you again and it finally disappears inside.

You've never felt so full in your life. Your belly is swollen taut, and you can feel the eggs move inside you when you press on it. It hurts, but you can bear it. You _can_. A fierce pride wells up in you and you can feel yourself grinning fit to split. “I did it,” you gasp.

“Yes, you did, you unbelievably ridiculous bulge-fondling wreck,” Karkat agrees, peppering your neck and shoulder with more sweet kisses. He's rubbing at your nook, making sure the eggs are all staying where you want them. You take his other hand and press it to your belly so he can feel the eggs in you too. He breathes an awed, “Holy fucking shit.”

“Yeah,” you agree. “Yeah.”

You hold the eggs in you for a minute, just to say you did, to prove that you can, chest heaving and insides streching fit to burst. That's enough. “Okay. Now get 'em outta me.”

Karkat doesn't need telling twice. He moves his hand off your nook and tells you to push. The first three eggs come sliding out one after the other, and ohhh, it feels good. You have to moan at the satisfying feel, and your bulge gives an interested lash. Karkat takes hold of it and squeezes, and _fuck_ that feels good. You feel another egg pop out as your nook spasms.

Now your belly is much flatter and feels so much better, though there are still three eggs inside you. No amount of pushing seems to be getting them out, either.

“What if I--” Karkat says, digging his fingers into your nook. You moan and grind your hips down onto them. He works them some more and grumbles. “Fuck, I can feel one, but I can't get hold of the slippery fucker.”

“Kar,” you whine, “I'm so fuckin' close; could you just keep touchin' my bulge instead for a bit?”

“Oh my god, really, Eridan? You've got foreign objects lodged up inside of you, but you don't fucking care; you just want to come!” He nips at your fin again, teasing.

“Just once?”

Karkat huffs a breathy laugh and obliges, letting his fingers twine with your bulge. You clench your ass cheeks again to squeeze his bulge, giving him some action too, and he rumbles out a raspy chirr for you.

It doesn't take much before you're spilling yourself all over Karkat's hand (and the platform, and your own belly). The force of it pushes all three of the remaining eggs out, and you keen. It's so good! So good!

Karkat ruts himself against your ass a little longer and then comes too, a hot rush of fluid to add to the mess you already made.

“There,” you say, lying bonelessly back against Karkat. “Now I'm ready. You can fill me up with all a your eggs anytime, Kar.”

He hugs you to him and pinches your grubscars. “Oh, you're ready? How about right now?”

Your abused nook clenches. “Well.. maybe not right this second. Jeez, Kar. Give a guy a break.”

You can feel Karkat's smile against your shoulder. “Mm'gonna take you up on that soon, though.” Then, quietly. “You did good, Eridan.”

Warmth blooms in your chest. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”


End file.
